


Кодовый маникюр в честь Зимнего Солдата

by Blacki, Jasherk, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Gen, M/M, Nail art, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Иногда, чтобы намекнуть любимому, что ты хотел бы попробоватьразные вещиприходится проявлять зимне-солдатскую смекалку
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Челлендж





	Кодовый маникюр в честь Зимнего Солдата




End file.
